


The Wolf And His Human

by Aria_Wolf



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: F/M, lost girl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Wolf/pseuds/Aria_Wolf
Summary: In this world everyone's born with a soulmate, with scars that match your own.When this little girl was born her body was covered in scar tissue, her parents were terrified that there only little girls soulmate would be a shell of a person she would never be able to have.if only they would have known they probably would have prayed for that to be the answer.“ Edit: very slow updates”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first fanfiction ever I'm only 13 so I would gladly appreciate it if anybody would politely correct me if I made any mistakes.
> 
> I own nothing but my story line all the characters long to the rightful owners.

In this world everyone's born with a soulmate, with scars that match your own.

When this little girl was born her body was covered in scar tissue, her parents were terrified that there only little girls soulmate would be a shell of a person she would never be able to have.

> if only they would have known, they probably would have prayed for that to be the answer.


	2. The Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but my story line all the characters belong to the rightful owners.

This night was a complete and utter failure.’ It is the only thought I had running through my head.

* * *

‘My cousin's going Owe me after this.’ are my only thoughts after making run around all night. As I walk down the street making sure that my tight long sleeve shirt is covering all my scars. Now I know someone a little more vain might wish death upon there would mate for giving them all these horrific scars or someone with a heart to pure for this ugly world would sit in there room and cry every day for the pain they must have had to go through. For me though, it just shows that the person destined to be mine is a survivor. I'm snapped out of my inner monologue a couple blocks away from me and pull my jacket up over my shoulders. As I look up I take a quick glance around and see a nice bar that just might salvage my night.

As I walk into the bar my eyes immediately scan over the room quickly taking note of my surroundings soon realized that I hadn't just walked into any hole in the wall joint in this city. Now I know I should be focusing on looking for my next target of the night but my eyes can’t help it but be drawn Over to this dangerously Beautiful Brunette bartender lightly letting down this sleazy blonde dude sitting on a barstool right In front of her. As the brunette turns around and head back to the register he turns and scans the room probably looking for an easy fuck, his eyes start running over the area and focusing on me. I heaved out a sigh and stood from the Seat I didn’t even know I had taken, I briskly yet seductively stride across the room and "accidentally" bump into him and swipe his wallet all the while thinking this one was just way too easy. As I apologize he starts to strike up a conversation the only thing I take from it is he is offering me a drink thinking nothing of it I down it and continue on my way acting drunk and every once in awhile stumbling into another person and taking their wallet With them none the wiser. After a minute or two, I start to feel a little lightheaded shaking it off as I not have had a piece of decent sleep in the last forty-eight hours and start to head towards the Service hall and take a quick look down the halls.

Quickly spotting the Elevator Doors I'm there in the time it takes me to blink. Pushing the down butter next to the doors they only take a couple second to open stepping in and turning around and pushing the closed-door button as I'm really just not in the mood for company and just as the doors are about to close a hand slides it’s fingers into the narrow opening.

’ugh… seriously tonight is just not my night’

As soon as the doors are forced open I immediately recognize the blonde guy that I took a drink from at the bar. One second he’s at the door and next thing I know is that I'm trapped in this tiny and Enclosed box with him I can feel the light-headedness that I felt earlier turning into a pounding headache as I start to feel dizzy. I know I'm speaking right now but I have absolutely no clue what I'm saying he starts coming closer trapping me in the corner but then the elevator dings, stops, the door opens to reveal the brunette bartender leaning against the frame in the hallway. As soon as the brunette steps and I feel the air in the room turn to static. Through brunette Stocks over to the blonde dude like he’s her prey and I’m pretty sure they’re talking because their lips are moving but I don’t hear anything. I close my eyes for a second stumble backward, feel a wall and slide down it, and somehow end up on the floor. I look up again And am meant with a sight to see.

I'm pretty sure she was playing hard-to-get earlier cuz right now she's sucking his face off, oh shit wait no, she's literally sucking his face off. I somehow managed to get my phone Out of my pocket and record the whole thing as she turned to leave. I turn my head and Manage to mumble out something unintelligible to my ears.

* * *

If only I had known maybe I wouldn't have called out.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think I don’t know if I should continue the story or just leave it here.
> 
> And I would love any constructive criticism that you guys have.


End file.
